Arms
by Artemis is Awesomeness
Summary: The impossible, and yet somehow inevitable, has happened. After years of fighting, she realized that he was the one for her, and she him. Songifc, Spitfire, Oneshot. R&R?


_**Hi everyone! This is just a little something I whipped up a bit ago. Spitfire songifc for the song "Arms" by Christina Perri (who you should check out if you've never heard of her). This might seem a bit OOC... so if it does, just pretend that it's in the way future after all the "Eww cuties!" stuff that Artemis and Wally do xD. So yeah... enjoy!**_

**I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
>But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start<strong>

The impossible, and yet somehow inevitable, has happened. After years of fighting, she realized that he was the one for her, and she him. She could never understand now why they had fought. Maybe because of Roy. Maybe because of their feelings. Or maybe a combination of both. But now, they would be together. Nothing would separate them. _  
><em>**You put your arms around me**

She loves him. He loves her. It is as simple as that, or at least it should be.**  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<strong>

One doubt plagues her mind. One worry that would inescapably wedge its way between the two. **  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<strong>

And yet, now, with her love, it doesn't matter. _It could wait, right?_ She thinks._  
><em>**How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown<strong>

But it wouldn't leave. No matter how hard she tries to prevent it, it was separating herself from him. She tries to hide herself, to push him away from her. To protect him from her._  
><em>**I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<strong>

She didn't want to be away from him. She loved him too much. Maybe there was some way could escape from the secret, or to altogether confront it. They could do it- together._  
><em>**I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<strong>

No one else could do this to her, to make her weak_- no, not weak_, she thinks. _Strong. Loved._ None. And no one ever will besides him._  
><em>**The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<strong>

She had to leave. She had to. It was the only way to protect him from herself. She knows she would hurt him, and she just couldn't bear to do cause harm. It would kill her if something happened to him. But there had been so many close calls already…**  
>You put your arms around me<br>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go**

Tears. She cries as she tries to convince him to let her go, to save himself. He tried to comfort her, but she couldn't take it anymore. He has to know the truth.**  
>I hope that you see right through my walls<br>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling**

She watches as he learns about her, the truth. _Now you see?_ She says. _Now you see why I can't be with you? With anyone?  
><em>**I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<strong>

Instead he does the unexpected. _We'll face it together_, he says. _It's doesn't matter_. _None of it does. I don't care what happened in the past. The future is what matters, and it's going to be okay.  
><em>**I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
>And I've never opened up<strong>

The first time. This was the first time anyone had known the truth- who she is, and what she's done. She's always hidden beneath the air of indifference, of not caring. **  
>I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me<br>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go**

Now it was different. She's not afraid, not anymore. They had each other, and the world could end as long as they were together. **  
>I hope that you see right through my walls<br>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling**

Oh yes, she's fallen. Falling, but always caught by her favorite person in the world. Her one true love. **  
>I'll never let a love get so close<br>You put your arms around me and I'm home**

Without the secret she had been hiding for years stuffed away deep inside her, she could enjoy life. She could enjoy him. She loves him, and he loves her. She knows it's true, and it always will be, no matter what comes their way. Love is all you need, in the form of the arms of the person you love.**  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<strong>

**_So? What did you think? Good? Bad? Please no flames. Once again, check out Christina Perri if you don't know her for whatever reason. Oh, and could you push that little button down there? Please? _**


End file.
